


no impossibilities

by parkerstorms



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Countdown to infinite Crisis, Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-01 17:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15778710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkerstorms/pseuds/parkerstorms
Summary: Jaykyle prompts from tumblr





	1. “The paint’s supposed to go where?”

There was a large cardboard box filled with various tubes of paint and brushes, thrown haphazardly together, overflowing in a way that kept the box from shutting fully.  Jason stared at it.

“The paint’s supposed to go  _where_?” He called.

“Anywhere it’ll fit,” Came Kyle’s reply from the front of the car.  “Just don’t put anything heavy or, like, sharp on top of them.”

“Anything heavy or sharp,” Jason muttered under his breath.  “Okay.”

He grabbed the box and  ~~threw~~  carefully placed it on top of a box of clothes.  It was squished between a box of records and the wall of the car, so Jason figured it was okay.  If not, and they all got smushed or broken or whatever and the paint was ruined, he could just buy more.

Kyle came to stand next to him, a backpack hanging off his shoulders.  “Is that everything?” Jason asked.

Kyle said, “Yep.  Will all of this fit in your apartment, though?”

“Probably.” Jason shrugged.  “If not, I have other apartments.”

“You have one apartment and fifteen safe houses.”

“Twenty-six, actually.”

_“Twenty-six?”_

“It’s a big city.” Jason started walking around to the driver’s side of the car, swinging the keys in his hand.

Kyle snorted, moving to the front seat.  “Not  _that_  big.”

“Big enough.”

Kyle closed the door as Jason started the car up.  The drive from New York to Gotham was only a few short hours, by far one of the shortest trips he’d ever taken, but moving was always an exhausting process.  The process of packing and loading, then unpacking and unloading, always drove him crazy.  Especially since he was used to not having a lot of valuable to take with him.

He figured it was his own fault - it was his idea that Kyle move in in the first place.  Not that he regretted it.

“Ready?” He asked.

“Yep.” Kyle said.  He plugged his phone in, and immediately, All-Star started blasting over the speakers.  Jason did an excellent job of not bursting out into laughter.  He schooled his expression into a flat, unamused look.  Kyle grinned.

Jason started driving, shaking his head.  Yeah.  He definitely didn’t regret it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have any requests my tumblr is [here!](http://antifajasontodd.tumblr.com/)


	2. "You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes."

Kyle was staring up at a dirty ceiling.  There were water stains, dirt, and cobwebs covering it.  A dull ache in his gut kept him from sitting up.  He thought he was lying on a bed or some pillows because there wasn’t the feeling of hard concrete under his back he’d come accustomed to in the past few weeks.

The past few weeks.  Where he’d been traveling through the multiverse.  And they’d just landed in a universe where the country they were in was in the middle of a civil war.  There’d been a fight, and… and-

Kyle burst up, but quickly wished he hadn’t when pain ripped anew through his stomach.  He doubled over, grabbing at his gut.  He hissed out a breath, trying to breathe as deeply as he could.

“Rayner.” A familiar and unwelcome voice spoke far too close for Kyle’s liking.  He resisted the urge the groan, both in pain and annoyance.

He looked up and was met with a glass of water in front of his face.  He blinked, then hesitantly took it from Jason’s hand.  As he drank, he took the opportunity to look at their surroundings.

They were in a dingy one-room apartment with boarded windows.  It was clearly abandoned, and the only furniture left, aside from the counters and fridge, was a table, some chairs, and a mattress, that Kyle was lying on.

He wondered where they’d found the cup, but decided it was better not to ask.  It looked clean enough anyways.

Bob and Donna weren’t there, which sent Kyle’s anxiety through the roof.  “Where’re the others?” He asked.

“Following up on a lead about Palmer,” Jason said.  He was standing a few feet to the side, looking… awkward.  It was then that Kyle realized that for once, Jason didn’t have his domino mask on.  His eyes were breath-taking.  They were a teal blue, rimmed with bright green.  At first glance, it just seemed like one color.

Kyle’s hand twitched, aching for a paintbrush.  Those eyes, paired with long lashes and thick eyebrows and a strong nose, made him realize,  _Shit, this guy’s really attractive._

He’d known that, objectively - no one with a jawline like  _that_  could be ugly - but now he felt like he’d been smacked in the face with it.

“Rayner?” Jason asked, frowning.  He stepped forward a bit.  “You didn’t hit your head, did you?”

“I don’t remember,” He said, wondering how he’d been traveling with someone who looked like they jumped out of a renaissance painting for weeks and not noticed just how attractive that someone was.  “What happened?”

“You got stabbed.  You fainted… straight into my arms,” Jason said.  His lips twitched up into a familiar smirk.  “You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

Kyle felt himself blush, but rolled his eyes anyways.  “I didn’t try to get stabbed on purpose,” He replied defensively.

“Coulda fooled me.”

Kyle glared.  “How long was I out for?”

“Two hours.  Maybe three.”

He sighed, rubbing a hand over his face.  Man, he was still exhausted.  “When will Donna and Bob be back?  Did they say?”

Jason shrugged.  He leaned back against the wall.  “When they have something.”

Kyle considered that.  Then he lay back down and closed his eyes.  “Wake me up when they get back.”

There was a pause.  “You’re just going to go back to sleep?”

“Yeah.”

“And… what?  Let me stand guard?”

“Yeah.” Kyle blamed blood loss, exhaustion, and the emotional strain of this whole ordeal for what he said next, in the middle of a yawn.  “I trust you.”

There was another, longer pause, and if he was more awake, he’d be kicking himself.

He was just drifting off when he heard Jason softly say, “Okay.”


	3. “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”

Kyle noticed the second Jason disappeared from the party.

He was unsurprised to find the aforementioned out on the balcony, staring out at the skyline.

Kyle figured Jason noticed him the second the door creaked open, but Jason didn’t react, or give any sign that he knew Kyle was there.

“Hey,” Kyle said, slowly, closing the door behind him. He knew the only reason Jason was here was because Roy had dragged him along, and that he was in a less-than-stellar mood. “You okay?”

“Fine.” It was the exact monosyllabic response Kyle had been expecting, yet annoyance still sparked in his stomach.

“Uh-huh,” He said skeptically. He stepped further out. He leaned against the balcony alongside Jason, making sure to keep a good foot or two between them.

He examined Jason’s profile, partially obscured by shadow. It was as beautiful as it had always been, made Kyle’s stomach flip the way it always had, but there was a tension in his shoulders and in the set of his jaw.

Kyle turned his gaze heavenward and took a leap of faith. “You don’t have to do that, you know.”

He heard Jason shift slightly. “Do what?” He asked, sounding genuinely confused and a little annoyed.

“Pretend,” Kyle replied. “You don’t have to pretend. Not with me.”

There was a moment of silence. Jason snorted, and Kyle’s gut twisted. “Right,” He said flatly. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Kyle.”

“Oh, c'mon,” Kyle snapped, looking back towards him. “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”

That was the wrong thing to say, evidently. Jason stilled, in the kind of way that usually meant trouble. He scoffed, muttering something Kyle didn’t catch, then pushed away from the balcony, heading towards the doors. Instinctively, Kyle grabbed his wrist. “Wait,” He pleaded, anger quickly being replaced by a sudden frantic need to make Jason stay. “I - I didn’t mean to-”

Jason kept his face turned away. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Kyle,” He repeated.

“Bullshit.”

He sighed, shaking his head. “Just let go,” He said, sounding exhausted.

Kyle hesitated. Then he let go. He didn’t want to make this conversation any worse than it already was. Jason didn’t look back as he stepped inside.

Kyle slumped against the balcony. He tilted his head up, closed his eyes, and blamed the wetness in them on the wind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one ended up being sadder than intended but it just be like that sometimes!


	4. “Wait a minute.  Are you jealous?”

Kyle felt his gut burn as he watched from across the room as Roy threw his arm around Jason’s shoulder.  Roy leaned over, saying something in Jason’s ear, and Jason laughed in response.  He never laughed like that with Kyle.

Grimacing, Kyle tossed back the rest of his drink.  He needed some air.

He slipped out into the alleyway next to the club, taking a deep breath.  It puffed out like fog.  He shivered.  He’d forgotten his jacket inside.

He slumped against the disgusting wall, staring at the sky.  The light pollution was blocking out the stars, but he thought if he tried hard enough he could just make them out.  Or the ghosts of them.  He sent a silent prayer for some intergalactic war to come and give him an excuse to head out early.

The side door clanked open and, of course, Jason walked out.  He frowned minutely when he saw Kyle.  “Hey,” He said.  “You okay?”

Kyle kept his gaze firmly on the sky.  “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Because you’re standing in a dirty alley glaring at the sky.”

“Well, I’m fine.”

“Uh-huh.”

An ugly emotion reared it’s head inside of Kyle.  “Seriously,” He bit out.  “Go have fun with Roy.”

He tried to keep the bitterness out of his voice, but must’ve done a bad job of it, because Jason scoffed.  “Wait a minute.  Are you jealous?”

_Duh._   “Why would I be jealous?”

“Stop answering my questions with questions,” Jason snapped.  “It’s annoying.”

“If I’m annoying you so much then go back inside,” Kyle shot back.

A tense few seconds ticked by.  Finally, Jason scoffed again.  “Fine,” He said.  “Have fun with the rats, Rayner.”

Kyle flinched.  As he heard Jason turn and march away, and the door bang open, he resisted the urge to call him back.  He bit his lip so hard he drew blood.


End file.
